A Little Bit of Sunshine
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: Massie Block has always wanted a sister. What happens when her wish comes true? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been meaning to start up a new Clique story (while continuing Long Live and another new story that I'll be co-writing), so I sort of just thought this up. I know it's a sort of (or really) unoriginal idea, but I'll try to make up for it in quality. This is basically just a start up chapter to introduce the main plot and such. Anyway, thanks in advance for reading this. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review after you read it, even if it's just a quick, 'I like it!' or 'could be better'. I hope you enjoy it! **

"Massie, sweetie, we have something to tell you. Something very important."

I looked up from texting Alicia on my cell phone, surprised by my mother's gravely serious tone. This didn't sound like the usual dinner conversation. I felt a little twinge of fear in the bottom of my stomach. It sounded like one of two things; either I'd done something really bad and they were furious, or someone died. I dropped my phone on my lap and took a sip of water from my glass, showing them that I was paying attention.

My mom glanced nervously over at my dad before opening her mouth. "You see, Massie…well," She paused for a moment, as if wondering what she should say next. "Let's just cut to the chase here…Massie, you have a sister."

I almost choked on my water and my hand flew up to my chest. "Excuse me? I have a what?" I coughed, wondering if I'd heard her right.

My mom nervously fidgeted with her hands. "You have a twin sister. Her name is Felicity and we gave her up for adoption when you were a few months old. She's coming back to live with us." She rambled, her words squishing together and her eyes glued to the floor.

My heart was beating fast. A sister? I had a sister? I'd always wanted a sister, but I never imagined finding out I actually _had _one. "A twin?" I asked, still disbelieving of what they'd just told me.

"Yes, but you're fraternal twins." My dad replied, his voice a lot calmer than my mom's but his eyes just as nervous.

My mind raced. What kind of person was she? Was she cool? Did she have good fashion sense? Would she like me? Was she pretty? _Was she prettier than me? _"I want to know _everything_!" I said, leaning forward.

My mom sighed and put her hands on her lap, but my dad was the one to answer. "You see, when we had you and your sister, we didn't have as much money as we have now. Actually, we had practically nothing." My eyes widened. We used to be _poor? _"We had hardly enough to take care of you two. We were just getting by. And then…your sister got sick, very sick. We tried to do what we could, but the bills were too high and we couldn't afford it anymore. We had to put her up for adoption. It was the only way we could get her the help she needed."

"Is she okay now?" I asked, feeling a pang of sadness for my sister, even if I didn't know her yet.

My mom nodded, smiling slightly. "She's healthy as of right now. Her life's been rough though, so you're going to have to put aside your pettiness and accept her with open arms. That includes inviting her to join you and your friends, being kind to her at all times, and treating her like a sister."

"Ah-bviously!" I replied, unable to control my excitement. I'm going to have the sister I always wanted! "She can share my room, my clothes, my friends." I rambled. "Anything but Bean and Brownie, she can share." I added. My beloved black pug and gorgeous horse were the only two things I would refuse to share with her. They were all mine.

My parents laughed and my mom added, "She'll be coming tomorrow. We're picking her up from the airport around noon."

My heart stopped for a moment. _Tomorrow? _That was so soon! I was not prepared for her to come tomorrow. I shook off the feeling of nervousness and made a mental note to do a video chat with the Pretty Committee tonight to pick out an outfit. "Where's she been living all her life?" I asked.

"France." My dad replied, taking a drink from his glass. "Paris, specifically." She lived in Paris? Oh gawd, I bet she has some killer fashion sense. "Now finish up your dinner."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I grazed through the various shirts and dresses in my closet, desperate to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow. It needed to be gorgeous, yet casual.

"I can't believe you have a twin _sister_!" Claire cried. I could see her gnawing at her fingernails through the computer screen. We were all video chatting, and I'd just told them about Felicity.

Dylan shook her head in disbelief, scattering her fiery red hair over her shoulders. "Do you know anything about her? What she's like?"

I shook my head and pulled out a cute outfit. "I know nothing about her besides her name." I held it up to show them. "What do you think?"

"Ca-ute!" Alicia trilled, smiling. "You'll definitely impress her tomorrow."

"I better." I muttered nervously under my breath. "Okay girls, I'm going to sleep now. I'll call you tomorrow after I pick her up from the airport. We'll probably all get together or something."

"Night!" They all called, grinning and shutting off their cameras.

I sighed and slipped into bed after shutting down my computer. _I'm going to meet my twin sister tomorrow. She's going to love me. She's going to think I'm amazing. We're going to get along great. _

I hope.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed for taking the time to do so. You make me extremely happy(:**

**Just so you know, since I'm writing in first-person in Massie's POV, sometimes I will make grammatical errors (such as, 'Felicity and me…'). I use them because when I'm thinking to myself, I would never think with proper grammar. Just so you know that I do know how to write that correctly and that I'm doing it on purpose. **

I anxiously tugged at my black faux-wrap skirt and fidgeted with my olive green slouchy asymmetrical top as I waited at the airport for my sister. The idea was still sinking in, and I don't think I was fully grasping the whole situation yet. I mean, it's not every day your long lost sister that you never even knew about is coming home to live with you.

I jumped as people started walking into the airport from my sister's plane. I stood straighter and rolled back my shoulders, trying to look as confident as possible. My eyes widened as a girl looking my age walked out and my parents rushed forward to greet her. My heart was pounding. My gawd she was gorgeous! The girl, well Felicity, I mean, smiled forcefully and hugged my parents, but looked disgusted as she did so. I quickly assessed her. She had black hair, the natural kind that was almost blue, that fell in soft waves all the way to the small of her back and Her pretty honey colored eyes locked on mine and she pulled away from my mom, who was talking nervously to her.

She walked over to me, her short-but-not-slutty white summer dress flowing gracefully in the process. I watched as my parents looked sadly at each other, then walked away to get Felicity's luggage. She stopped in front of me, her eyes guarded but sweet. "Massie?" She asked, her voice trilling up in a cute French accent. I just barely managed a nod. She opened up her arms and pulled me into a soft hug, engulfing me in the warm scent of freshly picked apples. "I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you. You don't even know how excited I was when I found out that I had a sister."

Warmth spread through me. She was as excited as I was. "When my-I mean our parents told me yesterday, I started freaking out like you wouldn't believe. I was ecstatic. I mean, I've always wanted a sister, who knew I've always had one?"

She pulled me into another hug as my parents watched from a few yards away, now holding only three suitcases filled with all of Felicity's belongings. "We've got so much to catch up on-our entire lives!"

I smiled and linked my arm through hers. "You've had a long flight. You look like you're in need of a spa day. Our parents are taking us out to lunch, but afterwards we'll hit the spa. Then off to the mall to fill up your new closet and get stuff for your new room."My parents had asked me to take her out and around Westchester this afternoon, because we were throwing a surprise party for her tonight. They'd sent out quick invitations by phone for almost everyone in Westchester and called an event planner and paid him triple the usual amount to get everything done by seven o'clock tonight. This party was going to be huge. The only slightly saddening part was the fact that everyone's attention would be on Felicity. But, I liked her, so it was sort of okay. "How does that sound?" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. I was too happy to answer it.

"A spa day and shopping with my sister?" she said, tapping her chin in mock-contemplation. "It sounds amazing!" She bumped me lightly on the hip and we walked out, our parents trailing behind us with a slight sullenness. I felt a little bad for taking all of Felicity's attention, but then again, they'd given her up and kept it a secret my whole life. I shouldn't feel bad, and I wouldn't.

We walked out to the car, Felicity and me sliding into the roomy backseat and my parents getting in up front.

"We'll get some lunch at La Rogue, it's this amazing restaurant. Then you and Massie can hang out and she can show you around Westchester. Massie's driver, Isaac, will take you." My dad said, the calmer parent. My mom was fidgeting nervously in her seat.

Felicity murmured, "Okay," and fixed her cute Kate Spade bag on her lap.

We drove in an awkward silence until we reached the restaurant, which was crowded with middle-aged, botox-ed women and men dressed like golfers with big beer bellies. I gave Felicity's hand a reassuring squeeze as we slipped out of the car. We walked inside, instantly being hit with a wave of garlic and olive oil scented air. We had a reservation, so a tall, gangly waiter came and led us to our table, right smack in the middle of a hundred other tables. We squeezed into the seats and took to our menus, not wanting to sit in the silence that seemed so omnipresent.

My eyes grazed through the many different Italian dishes. I ignored the fattening pastas and meat and decided on salmon with lemon sauce. "What are you getting?" I asked Felicity, putting my menu down.

"Salmon. You?" She replied, taking a sip of the water already on the table.

I laid my hand on hers and laughed, "Same!"

She giggled, closing her menu. "Well we're sisters, what else can you expect?"

As the waiter came, we all gave him our orders and they brought out salads for us. I took a delicate bite into a piece of vinaigrette-covered lettuce as my mom started up a conversation. "So, Felicity, how did you like living in France?"

Felicity swallowed a bit of her salad and placed her hands on her lap. "I loved it. It's a beautiful country full of beautiful people."

My mom nodded and took a sip of the wine the waiter had poured her. "And you were healthy most of the time?"

Felicity cleared her throat quietly in surprise. I hadn't expected my mom to bring that up either. "Um. Most of the time I was." She replied, anxiously scratching her neck.

"I believe your adoptive parents said your cancer came back last year." She continued, not noticing that she was pushing Felicity a little too far.

My sister was digging her nails into her wrist. This was obviously a touchy subject with her, and my mom didn't seem to notice or care. "Yes, I did."

"Is that gone now?"

"Yes, it is." Felicity replied sharply.

My mom rested her chin on her hand, seeming interested. "I'm sure that was a hard time for you."

I watched as my sister gulped, still digging her nails into her wrist as her cheeks turned red. "I'm sure it was, and I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it!" I snapped, grabbing Felicity's hand and pulling it away from her wrist. There were several little red half-circles engraved in her arm, and they were deep. I took a deep breath and tried not to look at my mom's shocked and slightly embarrassed expression. I looked over at my dad and said, "Why don't you tell Felicity about the plans you have for the backyard?"

My dad looked at me and nodded. "Yes, we're planning on putting in a small tennis court, and maybe a new pool surrounded by rocks, with a waterfall in it. How cool does that sound?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me and Felicity walked into the Westchester mall after our spa trip, now glowing and showing off our gorgeous mani-pedis in flip-flops I'd grabbed when we stopped at home.

"Wow." Felicity murmured, staring around her at all the high-end stores and high-strung girls.

"I know, ah-mazing, right?" I said, smiling and enjoying the calming feel the mall gave me. "Oh, I almost forgot. My mom told me to give this to you." I pulled a silver credit card out of my new Mary Frances mini-bag and handed it to her. "It's for whatever you want to buy, clothes, food, furniture, books, makeup. Whatever you want, you can have, basically. Oh, and you can stop at one of the ATM machines and get cash from your bank account whenever you want. It's good to have some cash on you when you're just buying a drink or something."

Felicity's golden eyes widened. "What?" I turned my head to one side, not understanding what she was so surprised about. "How much do they expect me to spend?"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want. There's no limit on the credit card, and there's more money in your bank account than you could use in ten years, so it doesn't matter how much you spend."

"I…I can't take this." she said, handing the credit card back to me. "This is too much."

I raised an eyebrow and held it back out for her. "Yes, you can take it. Believe me, the amount of money we spend will never put a dent in our money. My parents aren't around much to spend quality time, so this is how they pay me back, and this is how they'll pay you back for…everything." I ended slowly, trying to word things carefully. She took the card, but looked apprehensive and somewhat guilty. "Come _awn. _Let's go break in your new credit card with an amazing new outfit for your first day of school. It's on Monday you know, only a couple days away."

A small smile turned up at the corner of her mouth and I grinned. "Okay, let's go."

**Sorry for cutting it off before her party. You'd best know now that I tend to make multiple chapters for just one day. I write in detail and a whole day doesn't always fit in one chapter. Anyway, I promise to have the next chapter up over the weekend, or maybe even by tomorrow evening if I'm feeling inspired. **

**Reviews are really appreciated. I want to hear any comments, whether they be compliments or constructive criticism. Just so you know, I won't be offended if you point out some errors or give constructive criticism. Actually, I love it. I want to know what you think and how to improve my writing. Thanks in advance(:**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

"Come awn, please just put it on!" I pushed, making puppy dog eyes.

Felicity pouted. "But it's so dressy! I don't want to wear it walking around the mall, I'll look stupid!"

I let out a huff of breath and hung up the ah-dorable Alice & Olivia navy blue tiered dress. I put my hands on my hips and sighed. Felicity had just bought the dress, but she refused to put it on and wear it out of the store. She had to look dressy and ah-mazing, because we were going to her surprise welcome-to-Westchester party. Of course, she had no idea. "Fel, in Westchester, this is something you wear to the mall. Believe me."

She bit her lip but grabbed the dress. "Fine, but I have no shoes to go with it."

I grinned. "I'll go find you a pair, get changed." I walked out of the dressing room in my own new outfit, a white-silver Camilla and Marc Eclipse crepe-satin dress with an adorable pair of light tan leather slouchy knee-high boots, complete with faux-pearl jewelry. I grazed through the store. I snatched up a pair of cream colored Bella heels and brought them to the counter to pay for.

"That'll be 358 dollars, miss." the guy behind the counter drawled in a heavy accent of some sort.

I smacked my credit card on the counter and smiled excitedly as my sister walked barefoot out of the dressing room, already looking fabulous in her dress.

"350 dollars?" she worried, scratching her neck. I'd realized that that was a nervous habit of hers.

"Yes, but don't worry, it's going on my credit card anyways." I took the shoes and my card back from the guy and stalked over to her, dropping the shoes on the floor gently. "Now put these on."

Her eyes widened. "You mean I have to wear these right now?" She eyed them nervously. "Uh, Mass, I don't know if I can walk in them."

I pushed them a little closer with my foot. "Yes, you can. You'll get used to it soon."

She huffed and slipped the shoes on, wobbling unstably on the thin five-inch heels. "Okay, what now?"

"Now try not to trip and sprain your ankle while we walk back to the car." I replied, fixing my charm bracelet on my wrist. I linked my arm through hers and gave her a light pull. "Come on, you'll look ah-mazing and you will nawt fall with me by your side." She laughed and I cracked a smile. "Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" I retorted as we began walking out of the store and out to the parking lot. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the mall on us and I heard whispers wondering who the girl by my side was. It wasn't often I was seen arm in arm with someone other than my Pretty Committee.

The thought brought a twinge to my stomach. I still had to decide whether Felicity should join the PC or not. I mean, I'd spent the whole day with her and I loved her already, but I wasn't sure if she was PC material. I also wasn't sure if we could manage having six members. That was pushing it.

We walked outside and stepped into the car, where Isaac was waiting. "Can I do your makeup?" I asked nonchalantly. She was already gorgeous, but I wanted her to look even more gorgeous for her party.

"Oh, sure. Nothing too crazy though?"

I nodded. "Nothing to crazy. It'll look totally natural." I pulled my makeup bag out of my purse and clucked my tongue, deciding which eyeliner to use. I picked out a light gray color and began applying it to her eyes.

"So, do you have a boy-toy?" Felicity asked, smiling.

I couldn't help the smile forcing its way onto my lips. "You could say that."

She giggled. "Come on, give me the deets!"

I started applying black Dior mascara onto her eyelashes. "His name is Landon. He has wavy black hair that is always all out of place and green eyes, except sometimes they turn blue."

"Ooh, how long have you been going out?" she asked after I swiped a mauve lip-gloss over her lips.

I added a light dusting of powder foundation and shimmer powder before replying, "Three months."

She widened her pretty eyes. "Wow, so you guys are serious?"

"I guess so." I replied, trying to ignore the doubt fluttering in my chest. Sometimes I wasn't sure if Landon really liked me that much. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I really liked him enough. Sadly, a certain boy, Derrick Harrington, kept me wanting him even while he was dating Dylan and we'd broken up long ago. I shook away the thought. Landon was amazing and he spoiled me rotten. "How about you?"

"Nah. I had a really serious boyfriend a last year, but he broke up with me. I usually just stay single now." She replied as she inspected her nails.

"Why'd he break up with you?" I asked as I dusted shimmer powder over my face and body.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He said I was a hassle."

My mouth dropped open. "Wow, what an ass!"

"I know right?" I shook my head sympathetically and stepped out of the car as it stopped in my driveway. Felicity's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw our house. "Oh. My. Gosh. This is your house?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope, our house." I replied, quickly noticing that all of the cars had been parked several streets away. "Now come on, I'll give you the tour." I lied. My stomach flip-flopped in excitement and nervousness for Felicity. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when we walked inside a couple hundred people popped out welcoming her.

We walked up to the front step, my sister stumbling a little bit. I opened up the door for her but let her go in first.

"WELCOME TO WESTCHESTER!"

Felicity's mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw all of the beautifully dressed people grinning and showing off their bleached white teeth and screaming for her. She turned to me, her mouth still open and her eyes wide. I grinned at her and guided her farther inside, where people came up to welcome her.

I looked around quickly and saw several groups of ah-dorable boys. I was suddenly extremely glad that I'd changed at the mall. I spotted my friends over by the stairs and flashed them a smile before grabbing Felicity's arm. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends." She willingly followed and I noted the appreciative glances from the boys in my house. It wouldn't have bothered me if one of those boys weren't Derrick.

Even if Derrick wasn't my boyfriend anymore and I was happy with Landon, I couldn't help the burning jealous feeling I felt when I saw him looking at other girls, or worse, being with Dylan.

I forced myself to ignore it and pulled my sister over to my friends. "Felicity, these are my best friends, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. Girls, this is my sister, Felicity."

Everyone smiled and said hi, my friends complimenting Felicity's outfit. "Thanks!" she replied happily. "But I've got Massie to thank, she picked all this out."

Alicia turned to me and smiled. "Speaking of Massie, ehma-gorgeous! I can awn-estly say you're a ten tonight." she trilled, tapping my new dress and eyeing my boots. All my friends murmured their agreement.

"Thanks Leesh." I turned my head and saw my boyfriend walking over, his hair as messy as ever. "Hey Landon." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, which was warm and happy. "Hey gorgeous. You look great tonight."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Thanks." I whispered, standing up a little taller so that I could give him another kiss. I felt the eyes of my friends on me so I dropped my arms and settled for holding his hand instead.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Felicity said, smiling at me. "Be right back." She walked away as gracefully as she could, but still stumbled a few times.

Alicia shot me a 'we need to discuss in private' look and I turned to Landon. "Hey, I have to talk to the girls about something…"

"Ah, I got it. Some sort of girl thing, huh?" I nodded in response. "Okay, I'm going to go hang with the guys for a while. Your mom has the basement all set up for the teens, so I'll meet you down there later?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be down there soon." He kissed me on the cheek before sauntering away to his other ninth grade friends, one of which was the super-cute and super-single Chris Abeley. I took a mental note to see what I could do about hooking him and Felicity up.

"Your sister is so pretty." Claire uttered.

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, she definitely has potential."

"Once she learns to walk in heels though." Alicia added, shifting her weight in her own ridiculously high heels.

"More like once she learns to keep her hands off my _boyfriend._" Dylan growled in an eerie cat-like manner.

All of our heads shot to where Felicity was standing by the refreshment counter, holding a non-alcoholic martini, giggling like a little girl and running her fingers through Derrick Harrington's shaggy blonde hair. My jaw dropped open and it felt like there was suddenly a weight in my stomach. "Ehmagawsh." I gasped. Felicity was breaking so many rules right there. Westchester girls had a girl code, and it was serious. You _never _touch a guy until you're sure he's single. Doing so permits that guy's girlfriend to either slap the shit out of you, ruin your social life, or, more often, both. I'd went over all of this earlier while we were shopping, what was she doing?

Dylan took one glance at me, her eyes as fiery as her hair. She was asking for permission to go tell her off. I knew she wouldn't hit her because she was my sister, and I wouldn't blame her even if she did. I'd warned Felicity about this. Now there was nothing left for me to do. Even if she was my sister, she'd crossed a major line. I gave Dylan a quick nod, dreading what was about to happen next.

Dylan rolled back her shoulders and put on the meanest expression she could muster, which was pretty terrifying. I watched as she stalked over to Felicity and gave her a shove to the shoulder. Felicity turned and stared at her with her wide eyes, her hand dropping from Derrick's hair. Derrick gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. Even he was scared. "Ach-em, excuse me, bitch, but that's my _boyfriend._" she hissed, staring her straight in the eye. "I know you're new to Westchester and all, but you were just hitting on my boyfriend, and you will regret it. Buh-lieve me, you will regret it." She grabbed Derrick's sleeve and pulled him away, shooting one last death-stare at my sister.

I bit my lip and looked nervously at my friends, who stared sympathetically back at me. I was glad that they realized how stuck I was in this situation. "It could have been worse." I whispered as I ignored Felicity's stares. "Let's go downstairs." I stalked away with my friends, following after Dylan into the basement.

I felt bad for leaving Felicity, but she'd just hit on my best friend's boyfriend, and there was no way I could go back and talk to her right now. She'd have to endure the rest of the night alone. It was just too bad she had to learn how harsh Westchester could be the hard way. Actually, there was no easy way in Westchester.

**Once again, sorry for cutting it off weirdly! I'll finish the party in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to add this chapter! It's not very long and it's not very eventful, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

I raised my arms up above my head as an upbeat pop song pounded through the speakers. My mom had set up and awesome spot for the teens in the basement, complete with a bar with an ah-dorable guy serving sodas and virgin cocktail drinks, great music, and a whole dance floor. Strobe lights shot through the room and lit up the several comfy leather couches at one end of the room and the tables on the other.

I bumped my hip against Alicia's and nodded my head in the direction of a group of boys. She followed my gaze and locked eyes with her current obsession, Josh Hotz. She giggled and grinned at me before rocketing off as fast as her stilettos would go. Claire and Cam were sitting by the bar on one of the leather loveseats sharing a coke and a bag of gummy feet. Kristen was dancing by me, but Kemp and Chris Plovert couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of her. I figured one of them would brave up and come dance with her soon.

I turned my head to see Dylan dancing in a rather slutty manner with Derrick. He'd been forgiven as fast as he could say, "I love you," They'd kissed-and kissed and kissed-and made up before completely forgetting what had happened. Felicity, however, was not so lucky.

I wasn't sure what would happen with Felicity now, but there was no way I could invite her into the Pretty Committee at the moment. Not until Dylan forgave her, anyway.

Felicity was sitting on one of the leather couches alone with a red plastic cup of something in her hand. She looked lonely and sad, but I couldn't talk to her again until after the party. I couldn't have people thinking that I just allowed people to mess with my friends, even if she was my sister. I watched as a few girls walked over to talk to her and felt a little relief. At least she wouldn't be alone now.

I flashed a smile at Landon, who was sitting at a table with some other guys. He was happy to come out onto the dance floor to see me. "Hey babe." he whispered as a slow song started. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "I heard about what happened with your sister. This must be hard for you, having to choose between her and your best friends."

I smiled. If anyone could understand what I felt at all times, it was Landon. "Yeah, hopefully it'll turn out alright though."

"I don't think Derrick and Dylan are going to last that much longer anyway." he said, his hands resting somewhere in between where his hands should be and where they shouldn't be.

I looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged slightly, careful not to move my hands from his shoulders. "Derrick isn't really into her anymore. He says she's too clingy and that she's turning into a slut."

I hated to admit it, but it was true. I think Dylan wanted to be sexy for Derrick, but she didn't come off classy, just skanky. "She's going to be heartbroken if they break up." I said, but I couldn't help the feeling of relief when I heard it. Something about Derrick and Dylan going out set me off even more than him flirting with other girls. Maybe because Dylan was one of my best friends, and she was supposed to respect that I wasn't totally over him. I sighed and looked away for a moment. My mouth dropped open at what I saw.

Skye Hamilton was with her usual flock of stupid blondes, all sitting around Cam in skanky outfits, giggling and flirting like crazy. The worst part was that Cam seemed to be enjoying it, a wide grin on his face as he scooted even closer to Skye.

"Landon, look." I hissed.

He looked over and his eyes widened. "Woah, I can't believe that." he said incredulously. "Cam is so crazy about Claire."

"Obviously not crazy enough." I said through my teeth, anger boiling in my veins. Claire was one of my best friends and I would not let her boyfriend-or soon to be _ex-_boyfriend-get away with this. I knew it would break her heart when she found out, but I had to tell her. "I have to go find my friends." I shot a glare in Cam's direction. "Stay as for away from Skye as possible." I couldn't help the fear bubbling in my stomach when I thought about the gorgeous blonde dancer flirting with my boyfriend.

Landon nodded obediently and kissed my head. I stalked away, grabbing Dylan and Kristen's arms as I saw them on the dance floor. I spotted Alicia standing off to the side with Josh and grabbed her too.

"Uch, Massie, I was dancing with Derry." Dylan whined annoyingly.

"I don't give a shit what you were doing." I snapped angrily. "Where's Claire?"

"Over with Cam, duh-" Alicia cut off as she saw who Cam was sitting with. "Oh, crap! That is nawt Claire." I shot her a 'duh' look and scanned the room for Claire.

Kristen pointed her thin arm toward the bar. "There she is."

I glanced over and saw her ordering a drink. "I'm going to tell her. Come back me up. She's going to need us tonight." We walked over to her to the beat of the music. "Claire," I said, my heart breaking at the news she was just about to learn, "I have to show you something. Look over the-" My sentence cut off as I saw that Cam was no longer just sitting with sky, but now he was in a tight lip-lock with her. I cursed under my breath.

Claire covered her mouth with her hand and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Oh my god," She rocketed off up the stairs.

Kristen was about to go after her, but I held up my arm. "Wait, we have something to deal with first." I sauntered casually over to the couch where Cam and Skye were sitting, grinning disgustingly at each other. Skye's little blonde friends had scooted over to the next couch to watch and giggle. She took Cam's hand pulled him up to his feet, probably off to find someplace to make out. I cleared my throat and they looked at me, Skye wearing a smirk and Cam an 'I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar' kind of expression.

"Aw, Cam, I had no idea you and Claire broke up!" He grimaced. "Oh, you mean you haven't? Don't worry, you will." I smiled triumphantly at his pained expression.

"Massie, you can't tell Claire." he begged, dropping Skye's hand. "I was just a little bored so…you know."

"No, Cam, I don't know." I hissed. "I'm afraid I don't go hooking up with random people when I'm bored and _in a relationship._" The corner of my lips turned up in a smirk. "Anyway, you're a bit too late. Your girlfriend already knows. She'll move on to someone totally better. Someone's had his eye on her for a while anyway…" I lied, not wanting Claire to look like a weak victim. But, Claire had gotten a lot cooler since we started high school. She had started accepting my clothing and money hand-outs and dressed comfy-chic. "Anyways, have fun with your little slut and your regret Cam." I turned on my gorgeous heels and walked away. Kristen gave Cam a sharp stomp on the foot and Alicia gave Skye a light shove, more to scare her than hurt her, and then followed me.

I walked over to the bar and the cute guy behind it smiled at me. "Hey, what would you like? Soda, virgin martini…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you have anything a little _stronger_?"

He blinked in surprise. "You're not 21."

"Nope." I responded easily, my friends giggling behind me.

He contemplated for a moment, but pulled out a bottle of vodka and handed them to me. "I didn't give these to you." he said warily.

"And I was never asked." I strode away, handing Alicia the bottle so that she could slip it into her oversized tote.

We found Claire sitting up in my room and bawling her eyes out. I plopped down next to her on my bed. "Forget him." I said, hating the look on her tear-stained face. "He is not worth your time, buh-lieve me. He's just a man-whore who's looking for an easy slut."

Kristen nodded and pulled Claire into a hug. "You are way too good for him."

Alicia pulled out the bottle of vodka and I opened it before handing it to Claire. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Her eyes widened. "What? No, I don't-"

"Shush, just drink it."

She sighed and pulled the bottle up to her lips. She drank a little and winced at the strong taste. "This is disgusting."

Alicia grinned. "It'll taste delicious after a couple more sips."

**Reviews are appreciated(:**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Rosie**


End file.
